Really Bad Day
by xAstoriainmyDreamsx
Summary: Draco and Harry are NOT having good days. But a lot of anger and a little impulsiveness go a long way. DM/HP 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is mostly a soft PWP. I think I'm going to keep it as a 2-shot because writing more just doesn't seem to be working out. Please let me know what you think or if you think it's worth continuing!

Disclaimer: JKR is a kind queen who lets us play with her brilliant creations. I don't even own a cell phone.

Draco was having a bad day-

No.

Draco was having the fucking worst day of his life.

He woke up from yet another dream of haunting, emerald eyes and warm, pink lips. He tried, unsuccessfully, to rid himself of his hard on. Remembering that his father's hearing was this morning at 9:00 a.m. managed to do the trick rather quickly in the end. He had the morning off even though he couldn't attend the hearing. Draco groaned as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He tripped on his way into the shower, and hit his head against the freezing tile. Managing to get through his morning routine without any more major mishaps, Draco made his way downstairs with his head still stinging smartly.

As was to be expected on a day like this, Draco's mother was nowhere to be found- undoubtedly she was in the process of getting extremely wine-drunk and reading romance novels until she could no longer focus on the words. Lucius was already gone. Draco cast a tempus spell, which revealed the time to be 10:45. _Word should be in from the hearing in just a few moments_, Draco thought bitterly as he prodded at his morning pudding.

Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Tippy the house-elf chose that moment to wander in to the room, two letters in tow. Tippy laid the first letter before Draco, as gravely as was possible for an elf so hyper that she shook constantly. Draco immediately snatched it up.

_Dear Malfoy family,_

_As a result of the hearing scheduled for 9:00 a.m. this Tuesday morning the 9__th__ of May in the year 2000 Mr. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of all accounts of murder, treason, and conspiracy. He is sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban, no early release._

_Wishing you a marvelous day,_

_The Wizengamot Council_

Draco threw down the letter in disgust. _A marvelous day?_ His father was already well into his fifties, if he made it through twenty years in Azkaban he would be utter mush when he came out of it. He would never see his father as he knew him again. Draco fought back the tears. _Malfoys don't cry._

"Master Draco?" Tippy the elf asked nervously. Draco couldn't look at the creature.

"What Tippy?" he managed to grind out.

"Your f-father left this for you if you received a letter from the Council before he arrived home," Tippy stuttered, holding out a shaking hand to reveal the second letter he held. Draco snatched it from him.

"Good. Don't show this letter to my mother just yet," Draco pointed to the first letter. Tippy nodded and tip toed out of the dining room.

_Draco,_

_If you are reading this, then I am sentenced to go to Azkaban for an extended amount of time. Although unpleasant, I doubt this could have come at a more convenient time. You are of age, are employed respectably at the Ministry, and I trust that I have taught you all of the skills required to carry on the Malfoy name with all of the esteem it deserves. In order to help you in this life long quest you have been on since the day you were born, I have arranged for you to be married to Astoria Greengrass before the end of the summer. Ms. Greengrass comes from a well regarded pure blood family, and will make for an excellent wife and mother. I trust you will find her fitting to your standards. Your mother has agreed to take over my role in this union from this day on, and the marriage is expected to go off without a hitch. _

_As for the rest of your duties as active patriarch of the Malfoy name, I believe you are more than prepared to take over all of the affairs a Malfoy is delegated. Remember the importance of tradition, pure blood, wealth, and power. These are your strongholds, son. _

_I expect word of an heir before year's end._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Draco read the letter at least three times before it began to sink in. Within months, he would be forced to marry a girl he had never met. His whole family had been conspiring against him. The green eyes in his dream swam before his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of marrying any eyes but those. Shaking himself from his reverie, Draco checked the time again, it was almost noon. He cursed and flooed in to work.

Draco worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a potion expert. He spent his days investigating samples of potions from crime scenes and illegal laboratories, and creating potions in his free time. Yesterday, Aurors had raided a mostly cleared out lab in eastern Wales. All that was left in each cauldron were a few drops of foreign potion. His sample, MY-8-4, barely reached the bottommost line in his test tube.

As if his day hadn't been bad enough, his potion spontaneously combusted around 4:00. None of his tests had given him any clue as to what the potion did, and now the sample was gone, his clothes were singed, his eyebrows tingled, and his hair was blown completely free from its carefully sculpted style. But because all of that wasn't enough, he spent the next hour being reamed out by his boss for losing the sample in front of the entire lab, even though it was obvious he had no control over what had happened.

The second the clock struck 5:00, Draco tore off his lab coat and swept from the office. While heading to the floo, he heard a couple of ancient witches gossiping about how Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had gone through a "positively nasty" break up that morning after Harry had announced that he was gay. Draco couldn't help but mock the old bat's nasally voice "_positively nasty,_" he muttered to himself. Then the rest of her statement sunk in just as he was about to Apparate home. Draco braced himself for the familiar pulling on his navel and spun into being staring at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

XXX

"Ow! Damn it!" Harry Potter exclaimed as he was hit against the head by a rather volatile skillet. Normally, Kreacher did all the cooking, but at the moment, Kreacher was far too angry at him to make him an edible dinner. Harry had cooked loads with Muggle tools, but wizard cooking implements seemed to deem him completely unfit for ordering them around and continued to beat, poke, and prod at him. Harry had never thought he would mourn the loss of Kreacher's cooking and snarky remarks, but after today they were really all he wanted. For the umpteenth time that day, Harry cursed himself for letting Ginny get her way last night.

They had been dating since a couple of months after Fred's funeral. Mutual grief and close quarters had brought them together. After they started seeing each other, Molly made Harry move out of the Burrow and into Grimmauld place to "protect Ginny's innocence." But Harry soon realized that Ginny was anything but innocent. For the first year and a half or so Harry had managed to convince Ginny that he was not ready for sex because he was still dealing with the effects the war had on his psyche, but when Ron and Hermione got engaged it was all he could do to sway her advances.

He would take them on tours of the best Quidditch stadiums, see the largest collections of magical creatures, attend the most esteemed parties, and meet some of the most influential people in the wizarding world. When she wanted something more low key (a rare occasion that was nearly always a ploy to get in his pants) he would have Kreacher make them picnics to have in the most beautiful landscapes, or explore Muggle oddities like motion pictures on the telly, or have hot chocolate by the fire and talk into the night.

Last night he had asked Kreacher to make them her favorite foods and then they had talked, her about training with the Harpies, and him about his new job as an Auror. He had planned to show her an elegant new spell he had learned and talk about Ron and Hermione's wedding that was coming up…

XXX

They finished dessert and Harry was asking about her teammates, but she was being short with him- forcing the conversation to die prematurely. Pretty soon she was sitting in his lap.

"Harry," she purred, "Harry I want you to make love to me." Harry started to shake his head but she stopped him, holding his chin fast and kissing up his jaw line. Harry felt trapped and uncomfortable.

"Ginny-" he started, but she pushed a finger into his lips and traced his ear with her tongue. He shuddered in disgust.

"Harry I _want_ you," she whispered before crashing her lips to his. Normally, Harry was ok with kissing her, but he hated when she did this. He didn't want to hurt her- physically or emotionally- but he was starting to feel claustrophobic as he tried to pull away and she again held him firmly in place. Before he could stop it, a wave of magic shot out of his body, throwing her off of his lap and landing her smack on her rump on the floor.

"What the fuck Harry?!" she screeched. Harry stared in shock at what he had done, guilt coursing through his body and pinning him to the chair.

"Merlin Ginny, I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Just what Harry? Don't want me? Gods, do you even love me?! You barely touch me, you refuse to have sex with me, and I've been dropping hints for months that I'd love to marry you, but you haven't even bought a ring! When are we going to move forward in this relationship Harry? I can't just sit around living in my parents' house my whole life!" Ginny got up and dusted herself off.

Harry bit back the statement pressing at his lips- _You _could_ buy your own place, you know,_ and chose instead to remain silent.

"You don't even have anything to say for yourself? Damn you Harry Potter, damn you!" Ginny turned away from him. Harry didn't know what to say, he just knew that nothing hurt as bad as seeing Ginny's shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He went to her.

"Ginny I'm sorry, I just don't know how to do any of this. All I want is to make you happy, whatever that means," he turned her around and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him with big, amber eyes.

"Do you mean that Harry?" she asked, choking on another sob.

"Of course Ginny! That's all I ever want. Seeing you happy is why I live most days, I can't bear to see you sad." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So you'll do anything to make me happy again?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. A small part of Harry wondered why anyone thought that was cute.

"Anything, just name it." Ginny leaned in to place her head on his chest, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Harry smiled, kissing the top of her head. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Have sex with me Harry James Potter," she murmured. Her eyes glinted with mischief at the trap she had set him in, but he could see the love and lust swirling in her irises. He resigned to his fate. It was true what he had said- he would do anything to make her happy. He nodded.

The grin that overtook Ginny's face was blinding and Harry couldn't help but return it. Ginny released a small squeal and dragged them up to his bedroom.

XXX

Harry didn't sleep the entire night. Ginny had passed out into a blissful slumber without pushing too much to go again. Harry was glad she hadn't forced it too much. People are supposed to _enjoy_ sex, right? Harry didn't think he was one of those people.

Sure, orgasms were nice- he'd always known that- but all the problems he'd had with making out were just amplified twenty times. She was too close- he felt like he couldn't breathe. She smelled weird- flowers are for fields, not skin and hair. And boobs! What the hell is a person supposed to do with those? They were floppy masses of skin and fat that always seemed to get in the way. Thankfully, whatever it was he had been doing she seemed to enjoy. Harry just couldn't help but wonder if this meant they would have to do this all the time. And would she be pushing marriage even more now? He wasn't stupid, he had noticed- and ignored- the hints she'd been dropping for months. Harry did love Ginny, but it was hard to wrap his head around the concept of marrying someone. He wasn't even sure it was something he wanted.

Harry saw that it was starting to lighten outside. He sighed, debating whether or not to call Kreacher and order them some breakfast in bed. Ginny stirred next to him. He smiled over at her, seeing that she was still happy. _Maybe_ _she won't want to do it again for awhile,_ he hoped. _But how to get through it when she does?_

Harry closed his eyes and tried to identify what was so different between masturbating and having sex. He liked one and hated the other. He supposed that the women he pictured always had shorter hair- long hair like Ginny's was too easily tangled and in the way. And they were always more muscular, a flat stomach was too boring, he wanted to feel the rolling hills of abs.

Before he could get any further in his analysis he found himself straddled and his lips under attack. He opened his eyes to find Ginny on top of him. _So much for not wanting more,_ he thought bitterly. She ground her hips into his, but Harry was still limp. He tried to gently push her off. She didn't budge.

"Ginny, I'd rather not. How about I call Kreacher to bring us some breakfast in bed, that would be nice, yeah?" Ginny frowned, shaking her head. She kissed him again, this time grasping his wrists and placing his hands on her breasts. Muddled as usual when it came to this he just let his hands sit there. Ginny seemed to release an exasperated sigh, flooding Harry's mouth with her morning breath, and placed her hands on top of his, guiding his fingers into massaging motions.

Finally Harry was fed up, he pushed Ginny straight off of him and rolled them over, pinning her to the bed with his hands still glued to her chest. Ginny squealed in delight at his take charge attitude.

"Ginny stop. I don't like this. I don't like having sex, and I don't like being forced into having such a physical relationship. It just doesn't work out." Ginny stared up at him, appalled.

"Let me go!" She pushed at him, like all of a sudden he was the one forcing her to do things with him. He gladly got off of her, allowing her to sit up. "How can you not like sex? Everyone likes sex Harry!"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know Ginny, it doesn't exactly make sense to me either."

"You do too like sex!" Harry was getting rather tired of the word _sex_. "I've overheard you and Ron talking about methods of… er- taking care of yourselves." Ginny had the decency to blush at that. She shook off the embarrassment. "You can't do that and not like doing it with someone else, it goes against nature."

"It's just… I don't know when I'm doing… that… I always picture someone-"

"You don't think of me?! Who do you think of? Who am I competing- and losing- against?" Ginny began to tear up.

Harry shook his head emphatically. "No! No, it's not like that, I promise! The person doesn't have a face!"

"Yeah sure Harry. Just so you know, it's not always you I picture either, last week I was thinking of Vikor Krum the whole time." Harry didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy, Ginny huffed and went on. "_If_ they don't have a face, then what do they look like? What about me is so revolting to you Harry?"

Harry shrugged, going back to his earlier analysis. "I'm not sure, they always have shorter hair I guess… and smaller breasts, I guess they're more muscular-"

"More muscular? Harry are you crazy? I'm a professional athlete! To be more muscular I would have to be a man!" Suddenly something clicked in her mind. "To be any of those things I'd have to be a man… Fuck Harry are you gay?" Harry's eyes locked with hers.

"What? No!" His mind scrambled to think of reasons why not, but all he could think was how relieving it would be to be with someone who didn't have those nasty boobs. Who, when he ground up against them, had something to push back into him, who smelled like cologne instead of perfume. "I love you Ginny!"

"If that's true then prove it to me, right now."

"What do you want Ginny? Anything- it's yours." Harry was pleading with her, but Ginny was done playing games.

"I want your dick. I want you to fuck me right now and show me that you couldn't possibly be gay."

Harry couldn't help the grimace that passed his face as he thought of going through that again. Ginny didn't miss it. In a last ditch attempt to keep him she threw herself at him again.

Harry immediately heaved her off of him, rolling off the bed and standing. "Please Ginny, don't force me."

She rose and stalked toward him, trying again to be seductive. "I love you Harry, don't you love me? Don't you want to make me happy?" The baby voice she affected disgusted him even more than the fact that she was completely naked and approaching him. He began to get dressed, handing her the outfit she'd worn yesterday.

"Ginny, I can't do this right now, please let's just get dressed-"

"So we can undress each other later? Mmm, sounds like a plan, Harry." Harry made a face, but she put her clothes on and that was something at least.

"Not actually what I was thinking, how about we get some breakfast, ok? That should-" Ginny put a finger to his lips. He frowned.

"It's later, Harry," Ginny murmured, reaching to unbutton his shirt. Harry took a step back.

"Stop it Ginny!" Harry couldn't stop himself from shouting at her, she looked at him, hurt. He softened his voice. "Look, I just need some time to think, ok? I'll write you soon." He began to Apparate away, but Ginny put a hand on his at the last second and she was pulled with him.

Without even registering where they were Ginny continued arguing with him.

"You say you love me but you don't touch me! You want to make me happy, but you never even try! We don't have an eternity to just sit around and _think_, I love you Harry!" She leaned in to kiss him, softening her voice, "Just show me you feel the same," she whispered, touching her lips to his. Harry jumped back. He was sick of the games and that she wouldn't _listen_ to him. Everything about Ginny was familiar and comfortable and _home_- until now. And now he didn't think he could take another goddamn _second_ of it.

"I don't feel the same Ginny! I'm gay, ok? I like men! How could I possibly want to be with someone so insufferable as you? Gods Ginny, just take a fucking hint!" Harry turned and stomped away, all of Diagon Alley silenced behind him. All he wanted was some damn ice cream. He entered Florean Fortescue's, "Can I have a large dragon's egg with extra fudge?"

XXX

He had Apparated home as soon as he paid, and within the hour an owl came by with a special edition of the _Prophet_ telling all about his and Ginny's break up, along with him coming out. He threw it on the ground, repulsed. Why were his choices everyone's business? Why had Ginny followed him? Honestly, he didn't even know if it was true when he said it, he just couldn't handle the thought of Ginny manipulating him yet again. The more he thought about it though, the more he reasoned that it just might be true. He had always found blokes attractive, but he had never considered it to be any more than that- it just wasn't something that was done.

Within minutes, reporters were banging on his door and owls were flying in the windows, dropping letters and even a couple of Howlers. He had never regretted doing the article about his house more. His floo flared and Hermione's face peered up at him.

"Harry, have you seen this article?" she asked, no judgment in her eyes or tone. Harry hesitated, not sure if he was ready to talk about it or not, but he did know that the only person he felt like talking to was right in front of him.

"Um yeah… Hermione, would you mind coming over? I'll have Kreacher put on some tea," Harry ran his fingers through his hair, he had never felt more insecure in his relationship with his best friend.

"Of course I'll come, just give me a minute to leave Ron a note, he likes to come home for lunch." Harry nodded and cut the connection. He didn't want to think about how Ron would react. Not only did he break his little sister's heart and publically embarrass her, Harry also knew that even though the Weasleys were considered blood traitors, they were still stuck very heavily on traditional views, Ron and Percy the most.

"Kreacher, Hermione's on her way over, do you think you could put on a pot of tea?" Harry called.

"Of course, Master Harrys. Is Mistress Weasley going to bes returned any time soon?"

"Uh no, hopefully not Kreacher." Harry didn't miss the smile that passed over his house elf's face. Kreacher had never been fond of Ginny. Hermione stepped out of the floo coughing and brushing herself off.

"Harry, is any of this true?" Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the sitting room, pushing the _Prophet_ towards him. He pushed it back.

"I've seen it, and to be honest I'm not sure." Harry mumbled.

"How can you not be sure, Harry? Are you and Ginny broken up? Did you get into a fight in Diagon Alley over you _not_ _touching_ her? Are… are you gay?" Kreacher brought the tea into the room on a tray, hovered it between them and left with a bow. Harry knew from the glint in his eye that he was still listening around the corner.

"Yes we broke up, yes we fought in Diagon Alley, and I don't know Hermione, maybe?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his blush.

"Oh Harry, what happened?" In other circumstances, Harry would have smiled. This was why he picked Hermione to talk to, she didn't want to blame him or have rumors to throw around about him; she genuinely cared about him and wanted him to feel better.

"Well, last night she was over here for dinner, and she talked me in to having sex with her. She fell asleep and in the morning she wanted to again, but I had stayed up all night miserable. It's not what I want Hermione, and I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen. She asked if I was gay and I started to think that maybe I am… I tried to get away so I could think about it but she followed me to Diagon Alley. I couldn't take it anymore, I just snapped and said it to get away from her. But… what if it is true Hermione? It would make sense, I think."

"I thought you loved Ginny?" Hermione asked, probing- not judging.

"I did- I think I do, but whenever I think about being with her like that…" Harry shuddered. "I've tried so hard to make her happy, I would do almost anything to make her happy. But I can't act like I want something that I don't."

"Harry, love isn't just about loving to make a person happy." Hermione paused, and Harry could tell that she was calculating how much to share. "They have to make you happy too, Ginny didn't make you happy because she wasn't right for you. But you are such a people pleaser you couldn't accept that, could you?" Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, you'll both find someone eventually. In the meantime though, Ron will probably be pretty mad at you for breaking his little sister's heart."

"I know, but I don't know how to fix it. I can't go back to her, and-"

"No you certainly may not. Harry, you can't make everyone happy. Ron will get over himself eventually because I would bet my education that Ginny had what you gave her and more coming. Not only do I not want you to get back with Ginny, I forbid you to do it. Go focus on making yourself happy for once, instead of everyone else. Who knows, maybe you should go kiss a couple of blokes and see if that's something that you do want." Hermione smiled at him and sipped her tea.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Harry asked carefully.

"Mad? What is there to be mad at you for? If anything I'm proud of you Harry. You should take what you want more often, you deserve it."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "How am I going to talk to Ron about all of this? I don't want to make him pick between me and Ginny, and I know how traditional his views are…" Harry trailed off, unsure.

"Ron might be difficult, but he'll come around-" The floo flashed.

"The hell I will! What is wrong with you Harry? Is being with my sister really so repulsive that you have to announce to the whole world what is wrong with her just to be alone?" Harry opened his mouth to defend himself. "I don't want your excuses Harry. I don't want to talk to you, and Hermione doesn't either."

"Ron! You can't tell me who I can and can't see! Harry is our friend, and he didn't do anything wrong, you're overreacting." Hermione stood.

"No, you're underreacting!" Ron turned to Harry. "You should see what you've done to my baby sister, to my mum! I got sent a Howler being told to keep my best friend in line by my own mum! I went back to the Burrow and there they are eating ice cream and crying their eyes out like they both got dumped! You did exactly what I told you not to do at the start of this. You broke her heart, and in the worst possible way. Don't write me, don't call me, and don't visit. We aren't friends anymore." Ron turned back to the fireplace. "Are you with me or against me Hermione?" He whispered, not quite looking at her.

"Ron, I-" Hermione started.

"It's one or the other on this, I'm a man of my word, and that means that I am done with Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly. 'Go,' he mouthed. She nodded a tear slipping down her cheek.

'I'll write you soon,' she mouthed back. He nodded, despite knowing that she wouldn't. Ron wouldn't let her do that. Hermione took Ron's hand and they flooed home.

Harry sat with his head in his hands and began to cry. Not even lunch and he'd managed to lose everything important to him. Eventually his stomach growled.

"Kreacher?" he croaked out, voice stuffed with tears. Kreacher appeared before him, glaring at him and muttering.

"Filthy backward lover. Loves himselfs more than anyone else. I'd take the Weasleys girl any day rather than stands for this."

Harry stared at him in shock. Kreacher hadn't muttered anything about him in years.

"I was just wondering if you were making lunch?" Harry asked, unsure now.

"Kreacher has eats. For Kreacher to make foods for _Master_, he must be ordereds." Kreacher said Master like it was a swear word. Harry didn't order Kreacher around anymore, and he didn't want to start again. He wanted Kreacher to trust him, not despise him.

"Are you mad at me because I said I'm gay?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Kreacher will not denys." Kreacher said and left. Harry was shocked, he hadn't thought that he would manage to lose every relationship he had left in just one declaration.

"Nothing could be worth this," he muttered, laying down. The reporters were still banging and the owls were still coming, but it was all Harry could do to curl up and go to sleep. The tears still glistened on his cheeks…

XXX

Harry had woken up absolutely starving, and then had begun his current battle with the enchanted cooking instruments. Moments away from beating his whisk into an enchanted piece of sheet metal Harry heard a banging at the door. He checked the time- it was past 5:00. All the reporters had been gone for almost an hour now. Harry was torn between ignoring it and ripping whoever it was a new one. After thirty more seconds of his door being practically beat down Harry decided on the latter. He flung open his front door to reveal Draco Malfoy- singed, disheveled, infuriated, and mouthwateringly gorgeous.

XXX

Before Draco could think another moment he was beating down the door. After a day like today there was one person he wanted to see and one person only. If what the _Prophet_ said had any truth, then this might be his only chance.

Harry threw open his door with such force Draco was a little surprised it stayed on its hinges. They locked eyes and Draco melted. He hadn't seen those green eyes since the end of the war, and Merlin had they haunted him. It was obvious that Harry had been crying, and an angry fire burned in his eyes strong enough to rival Draco's. Whatever his previous plan had been it was gone now.

Without a second thought Draco lunged forward to capture Harry's lips with his own. Harry stumbled back into the doorway, surprised. Draco didn't release him, instead he kicked the door closed behind him and pushed Harry against the wall.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Draco Malfoy kissing him? Was he in the same universe? He hadn't even had time to register more than that, and Malfoy was still kissing him. Malfoy's hands held Harry gently but firmly- an art that Ginny had never learned. Harry found that he actually liked being kissed by Malfoy, as backwards as it seemed. And then he was kissing him back.

Draco could have jumped for joy when he felt Harry's lips move beneath his own. Instead he pushed harder, further, he thrust his hands into Harry's jet black, tousled hair, pulling Harry's head to a better angle. Harry released a small moan and complied, shooting a wave of desire through Draco faster than he could process it. Harry's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and exploring his torso at the same time.

Harry marveled at the feeling of Malfoy. Even through his shirt the muscles were obvious and firm. It was exactly what he'd been missing. Harry brought his hands over Malfoy's shoulders, running them across his chest and down over his tight stomach. Harry could have sung- abs!

Draco shivered as Harry's hands touched every inch of his torso and pushed closer. He ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and welcomed him in. Their tongues fought and stroked and explored each other. Harry groaned again and Draco couldn't stop himself from grinding against him. Draco was ecstatic to find that Harry was just as hard as he was, and Harry gasped, breaking their kiss for a moment.

Harry panted for air, he couldn't have been more right when he thought kissing a bloke would be fun. This was the best he'd felt in a long time. Malfoy kissed along his jaw line and down to his neck, sucking at his pulse point. Unconsciously, Harry bucked into him again, eager to feel them together once more. He didn't know if he could ever get tired of that feeling. Harry's hands longed to feel those taut muscles again so they ventured to the hem of Malfoy's shirt, slipping under.

Draco crashed their lips together again as Harry's roaming hands found the bare skin of his back. Each muscle tensed under Harry's touch. As Harry brushed across a rigid nipple Draco moaned, erupting in goosebumps. Draco could feel Harry smile against his lips. Draco placed a hand on Harry's chest pushing him more firmly to the wall. Feeling Harry's tight pecks made Draco achingly curious to see what Harry looked like without a shirt in the way. Harry seemed be thinking something similar as his hands ventured lower and lower. When one of his fingers slipped below Draco's waistline and swept back and forth teasingly Draco released a growl and grabbed Harry's hands at the wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head. Harry responded by taking Draco's bottom lip between his own, nibbling and pulling on the soft flesh. Moaning, Draco switched his hold on Harry's wrists so that he was effectively pinning them with one hand.

Harry had never been more dominated by someone else, and he had never felt so turned on. There was no hint of claustrophobia in sight- as a matter of fact he kept trying to come up with ways to get even closer to Malfoy. Harry didn't fight against Malfoy's hands pinning his own because it just felt right, and he knew that if- for some insane reason- he wanted to stop, all he had to do was pull back. Malfoy was now only using one hand to trap Harry's, and his free hand wandered down to the hem of Harry's shirt and slipped under. Malfoy's hand stroked every part of Harry's chest as though it was the last and most important thing he would ever do, but with a passionate urgency.

As Draco's hand rounded Harry's shoulder he couldn't believe how fit Harry was. The once lean, scrawny boy of Hogwarts was now a strong, well-muscled man. He came across a few scars, and wished that he knew the story behind each one. Suddenly, feeling wasn't enough; Draco wanted to see what his hands had just explored. He withdrew his wand from his back pocket long enough to nonverbally vanish Harry's shirt and then replaced it. Draco pulled back just enough to break their kiss so that he could properly look at the striking man before him. Mouth open, Draco released his hold on Harry so he could once again touch Harry's chiseled chest. Before Draco had time to recover, he found _his_ back against the wall, and Harry's lips crushed against his own. Harry's hands wove into Draco's soft hair, and his tongue plunged into Draco's mouth. Draco's hands wrapped around Harry's shoulders and, after sizing him up in a split second, Draco jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry held Malfoy easily against him, and the new position forced their groins together in a way that made him moan. Harry's hands slipped around to hold Malfoy's tight ass against him. Harry was just thinking about ways to make there be less clothes between the two of them when Malfoy shifted in his arms, knocking all thought out of his head.

Draco was relishing the feel of Harry holding him so close, his hands stroking Harry's flexed bicep muscles and their cocks hard and pressed together. _I_ _can't believe this is mine_, he said to himself before realizing that in all reality, it wasn't. "Fuck," he muttered, breaking their kiss. Harry looked at him, concerned. Draco stared deep into those emerald eyes. There was concern there, and lust in copious amounts, but there wasn't any love. Why would there be love? Harry had just come out today, while breaking up with his long time girlfriend. Harry didn't love him, Harry just wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Malfoy's legs released their grip around his hips and slid down, causing Harry to bite back a growl. Something was obviously wrong, but he had no idea what it was. Everything had seemed to be going pretty great between them. "Fuck." Malfoy mumbled again once his legs touched the ground. Malfoy rested his head on Harry's shoulder, Harry moved his hands from his ass to wrap loosely around his waist. Malfoy sat like that for awhile before looking up at Harry, running his hands through Harry's hair, and searching Harry's eyes for something that Harry couldn't identify. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Malfoy just stepped away, opened the door, and walked out.

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry cried, running after him. Draco winced at the use of his last name. Why would Harry say any different? Draco turned to Apparate away just as Harry reached out and grabbed his arm.

Draco surfaced within an inch of the Manor's Anti-Apparition wards, to a sound that literally brought him to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_Malfoy, wait!" Harry cried, running after him. Draco winced at the use of his last name. Why would Harry say any different? Draco turned to Apparate away just as Harry reached out and grabbed his arm. _

_Draco surfaced within an inch of the Manor's Anti-Apparition wards, to a sound that literally brought him to his knees._

XXX

The sounds of Harry's screams rang out and Draco was down before he could register that Harry had followed him.

Harry was on the ground next to him with a gash running up the left side of his body. His pants had torn with his skin to reveal that the wound started at his knee and ended at his armpit. Harry was screaming in pain and the sound tore at Draco deeper than he had thought possible.

"Help!" Draco screamed, clutching at Harry. "Tippy, Keela, Gerda, Vurney!" The house elves popped up next to him. "Tippy, I need essence of dittany, Keela, bring me a pain potion and a sleeping draught, Gerda, get a blood replenisher, Vurney, I need you to deactivate the wards so Harry can come through." Harry screamed again. "GO!" Draco ordered, tears streaming down his face. There was a pool of blood forming next to Harry.

Draco removed Harry's pants with a wave of his wand, leaving him naked except for a torn pair of boxers. Five minutes ago Draco wouldn't have been able to control himself, but that was the furthest thing from his mind now. Tippy, Keela, and Gerda returned with the bottles of medication. Draco grabbed the essence of dittany and began to pour out drops of it over the wound. Green smoke burst up from the rapidly healing gash. As soon as that was done Harry had calmed a good deal, although tears were still flowing from his cheeks and a pained whimper escaped his lips occasionally.

"Harry, I know you're exhausted, but I need you to stay with me, I need you to drink these potions. They'll help you heal faster." Harry didn't move but to open his mouth when Draco placed the blood replenisher at his at his lips. He swallowed weakly. The house elves watched on.

"Keela, go get a blanket from my room, quickly." The house elf nodded and apparated away.

"Master Draco, the wards has been changed to allows Malfoy familys and Mr. Harry Potter throughs," Vurney squeaked.

Harry didn't look quite so pale now, and Draco began to pour the pain potion into his mouth. Keela returned with the blanket and spread it over Harry.

"You're dismissed," Draco said, wiping a hand across his tear stained cheek. The house elves all vanished with a pop. Harry was asleep before Draco could use the sleeping draught so he just hoped that the sleep would be deep enough to do him some good. Draco scooped up Harry in his arms and carried him through the courtyard, across the threshold, and up to his room.

Draco set Harry down on his bed and placed the covers around him to keep him warm. Then he pulled a chair next to the bed, and waited for Harry to awaken.

XXX

Harry woke slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the softest bed he'd ever experienced. The second was that someone was running their fingers through his hair in a most delicious way. The third thing was that his entire left side was insanely sore. The fourth- that someone was muttering next to him, probably _to_ him.

"Couldn't let me leave without an explanation, just _had_ to follow me. To talk to me like you actually care. You always care whether you want to or not. You shouldn't. You should have let me go, don't you know how dangerous it is to surprise someone mid-apparition like that? You're lucky you didn't die. You'll be lucky if I don't kill you. Merlin will you ever wake up? I think you've been sleeping too long…" Harry fought back a smirk, realizing that Malfoy had saved him. Probably put him in one of the Manor's ridiculously expensive beds. No wonder it felt like he was laying in a cloud.

"Look, I'm sorry I just barged in like that, it's just that I was having a bad day," Harry perked up. He might never get to hear this side of Malfoy again. The humble, honest Malfoy. "No, not just a bad day. The worst day imaginable." It was all Harry could do not to scoff, his day had most assuredly been worse. "Anyway, it was just really bad, and I saw what the _Prophet_ had said and I really wanted it to be true. I was just going to talk to you- I swear- but then your cursed gorgeous eyes just had to be there all wonderful and perfect. How could I resist? Do you realize that we haven't had a proper argument in over three years? I miss those. I miss being able to see you every day the most though. I'm glad I saw you. I really hope you don't hate me when you wake up, that would be awful." It was silent for a moment. Harry found that he really liked this Malfoy, he was torn between waking up and saying that he had never truly hated him, and waiting to see if there was more to be heard. He chose the latter. Malfoy was hesitant when he spoke again.

"I noticed that you had been crying. Why is that? Were you not ready for everyone to know that you're gay? That would make sense. I wonder if I'll ever be ready. I think it's bloody ridiculous that people think they deserve to know every detail of a person's life just because they're famous. I know how much I get annoyed with it, I can't imagine how you deal with it. Like that house tour? Why does anyone need to know where you live or what it looks like? Although that article did come in handy when I needed to see you today didn't it?" Harry's chest tightened, was Malfoy being _compassionate_? And he had already called Harry- or at least his eyes- gorgeous… did Malfoy _like_ him?

Harry's heart sped up, it was about the only thing that made sense of course, why else would he barge in the second Harry's single and sweep him into the single most magnificent make out session Harry had ever experienced? But the _possibilities_. Did Harry like Malfoy? _Could_ Harry like Malfoy? Obviously he was attracted to Malfoy, and they were… compatible, to say the least. And this Malfoy… he was sweet, humble, caring, loving… He was definitely the kind of person Harry would go for. Harry already knew from school that Malfoy was smart and athletic, not to mention stylish and witty with a healthy dash of humor- if sometimes it needed serious redirection.

"I would have stopped if you had asked me too, but you didn't even say my name…"

That was why he didn't stop? Harry had only ever called him Malfoy just like he had only ever called him… wait. Malfoy had definitely screamed Harry when he was splinched. Harry wondered just how long he had been Harry to Malfoy. Draco. Harry liked the thought of calling him Draco, it was fitting. Harry longed to say it out loud.

Draco's fingers caught on a knot in Harry's hair, tugging at his scalp. Harry couldn't stop his eyelids from fluttering in pleasure. Suddenly the hand on his head was still, Harry felt warm, minty breath sweep across his face. His lips tingled at Draco's obvious closeness. Harry opened his eyes and was welcomed with eyes like molten silver mere inches from his own. Before Draco had time to pull back, Harry placed his hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him down. Harry kissed Draco softly at first, but gradually increased the pressure until both were panting. Harry lift his left hand to wrap it around Draco but sharp pain shot through him when he moved it, and he grunted which effectively broke their kiss.

Draco released a short laugh, kissing him softly again and rising. "You should rest."

"Wait," Harry grabbed his arm, "thank you, Draco." Draco was obviously fighting a smile, but eventually he gave it up letting the wide grin overtake his face. Harry stared at how beautiful it made him look. "Please don't go," he whispered.

"Scared to be alone in the big, dark house, Harry?" Draco smirked at him, but Harry could see that he was genuine.

"If I say yes will you lay with me?" Harry's hand slipped from his arm to his hand and tugged lightly.

"If I have to," Draco sighed dramatically, plopping onto the bed beside him, Harry grinned triumphantly.

"So, how long is it until I'm better, Doc?" Harry asked, not releasing Draco's hand.

Draco looked over at him appraisingly, "Well you'll probably want to rest for at least three days, but if you keep waking up like that, I might be forced to keep you under observation for a lot longer." Harry chuckled and gave him a mock glare. Draco smiled at him, getting lost momentarily in his brilliant green eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Harry murmured, unable to stop the question from tumbling out. Draco looked away, swallowing.

"That wasn't what I meant to do, I messed everything up, I was supposed to… ugh. I was going to come back today and pray for a second chance." Draco studied his free hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What were you supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Well I was supposed to ask you out, I guess," Draco muttered.

"What's stopping you from asking me out now?" Harry leaned over to rest his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I did it all wrong, there's no way you'd want to-" Draco stopped, realizing that Harry was completely _non_-repulsed by him. Draco looked down as Harry looked up at him. "Would you?"

"Would I what, Draco?" Harry asked with a half smile, resting his head on Draco again. Draco cleared his throat.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Draco asked confidently, before realizing that Harry couldn't walk and could probably barely wear proper clothes. "Er, we can eat in here of course, whatever will make you most comfortable. Of course that-"

"Draco," Harry interrupted. The blonde looked down at him, panic barely concealed in his eyes. "I would love to." Draco smiled, releasing a breath.

Harry shifted to get closer to Draco, but pain coursed through him, causing him to hiss sharply.

"Let me take a look at that," Draco murmured. He let Harry move his head to a pillow before crossing and lifting up the sheets. Before he could take the them off though Harry snatched them away from him, looking underneath himself. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not wearing any clothes! What happened to my clothes?" Draco blushed, realizing what he would have uncovered had he been just moments faster.

"You were wearing boxers still when I carried you up here, I promise. I have no idea… oh." Draco smacked his hand against his forehead. "You were splinched all the way up your left side, and your shirt was already off. I spelled your pants away so I could get to the cut, but your boxers were split up the side. They must have fallen off while you were sleeping." Harry nodded slowly, still marveling at the fact that prim and proper Draco Malfoy had just _smacked himself in the forehead_.

"Ok, that makes sense. Do you have an extra pair maybe that I could wear? Or some sweat pants?"

Draco frowned. Of course he didn't have any sweat pants, he was an heir- not a hoodlum. "I'll find something," he said turning to his expansive wardrobe.

"What, you don't wear sweat pants? You should- they're extremely comfortable," Harry said, carefully tucking the sheets around his legs.

Draco tossed a pair of silk shorts at him. "So are these," he commented. "The waistband might hurt a little, but they should be alright."

Harry pulled them under the covers, wincing as he dragged them on. "Should I try to find something else?" Draco asked, hating the look of pain in Harry's eyes.

"No, no it's fine. It'll just take some getting used to," Harry said. "Ok, I'm decent- feel free to observe my wounds." Harry smiled at him. Draco just shook his head, walking back to the bed and pulling the sheets back.

The gash was now more of a red, puckered line down Harry's side. It was obviously still raw and sensitive, but new skin had grown over it, and it appeared to be healing rather well. Draco stepped closer and ran a finger delicately across, testing Harry's pain levels and the texture of the new skin. The skin was fairly bumpy, and stretched tight to cover the cut. "Does it hurt greatly?" Draco murmured, noticing Harry's lack of reaction.

"Only when I stretch it or rub it against something, then it hurts a lot- but the pain always passes quickly." Draco nodded. His job done, his eyes were free to roam, and roam they did. This was the second time Draco had seen Harry shirtless and he really could not get enough. Harry was dazzling.

Draco's eyes wandered up to be met with an accusatory glare. He blushed at being caught so easily.

"That's twice now Draco, I do believe it's my turn," Harry said.

"Your turn?" Draco all but squeaked.

"Mhmm, it's only fair that you remove your shirt as well," Harry looked at Draco's covered chest pointedly.

"I've got scars…" Draco muttered, embarrassed.

"As do I, but I promise to tell you about mine if you show me yours." Harry brought his bottom lip between his teeth, Draco stared, fighting against going hard at the sight of a flirty, lip-biting, half naked Harry Potter sitting in _his_ bed. Harry watched his eyes darken. "Please Draco?" Harry breathed.

Draco closed his eyes- whether bracing himself or fighting down his lust Harry wasn't sure- and pulled his shirt over his head.

Harry blinked back tears. Draco was, of course, a beautiful sight to see and perfectly muscled, but there in the middle of his chest were three long scars. These were the scars Harry's _Sectumsempra_ had left in their sixth year, marring his skin forever. Draco walked towards him slowly, watching his eyes closely.

"Draco I…" the blonde shook his head. He reached the bed and sat down. Harry reached out to touch him. The scars were barely identifiable by touch, raised only millimeters above the rest of Draco's skin. Harry's tears began to spill over. "I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. I ruined such a perfect chest…" Draco reached out, running his thumb over Harry's lips.

"Do _you_ think me ruined?" he whispered. Harry shook his head.

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life." Harry ran his fingers lower, tracing Draco's abs. Draco closed his eyes at the pleasant warmth.

"Then there's nothing to forgive, Harry." Silver met emerald. Harry gave a half nod, almost accepting it. Draco's hand covered Harry's on his stomach. "Now, about those scars of yours?" Harry almost grimaced before he glanced at the now shirtless Draco before him. He smiled and launched excitably into his first story, touching the place on Draco's chest rather than his own to show the position of each scar.

XXX

"Favorite spell?" Draco asked.

"Anything but _Expelliarmus_. That's all anyone ever wants me to do, so probably _Expecto Patronum_." Harry answered. "Your house elves are _excellent_ cooks by the way." Harry patted his full stomach as if trying to squash the food in there to take up less room.

"Interesting, I like disillusionment charms a lot. It's useful to be able to get around unnoticed."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Does this count as your question?" Draco retorted.

"No."

"Then yes." Draco chuckled.

"I have the invisibility cloak." Harry whispered.

"The invisibility cloak? As in the cloak from Death's own cloak, one of the three Deathly Hallows?" Draco asked, leaning in.

"Yes, actually, it's the only one of the three left."

"How could you know that?"

Harry looked down. "I uh, destroyed the other two." Harry picked at his nails, wondering if Draco would think him weak for turning down ultimate power. Suddenly, Draco's lips were molding themselves to his own. Harry kissed him briefly and then pulled back, a question in his eyes.

"To be able to hold that kind of power, and then destroy it? Harry, you must realize that no one else in the world would do that. I know that I wouldn't have the strength to do that. You are truly the most genuine, brave, beautiful person this world has ever seen." Draco's eyes were filled with an emotion Harry realized he hadn't ever really seen, and the force of it knocked the wind out of him.

"Could you tell that to my friends?" Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

"What?" Draco burst out, anger lacing through the word. "Is that why you were crying yesterday? What did they say to you Harry, whatever it is, it isn't true." Harry just shook his head, looking away. Draco lifted his head gently with a finger under his chin. "It isn't true." Harry reached for Draco's hand and kissed each knuckle softly, making no other response.

"Harry, what did they say to you? Please, tell me what happened." Draco looked at him with deep concern.

"It's stupid really," Harry sighed. Draco went to protest but Harry silenced him with a look. "The night before Ginny and I broke up she forced me to have sex with her. I hated it. When she made advances the next morning I turned her down. She asked if I was gay, I told her I needed time to think. I Apparated away to get some ice cream and she followed me much the same way I followed you here. Only she didn't get splinched, she just got angrier and more aggressive. I told her I was gay mostly to get her off my back, but by the time I got home I started thinking that maybe it was true. Hermione came over and helped, she was really nice and understanding about everything saying that Ginny deserved it and I should be able to make my own decisions.

"Then Ron showed up screaming about how I had broken his sister's heart in the worst possible way and ended our friendship. He demanded that Hermione come with him or lose him too. I told Hermione to leave with him. Then it turns out Kreacher, my house elf, was listening and he hates anything considered non-traditional. So after three years of us getting along suddenly he hates me too. I lost my only family and my only friends all in one day because I said I was gay. Good to know it wasn't a lie at least," Harry reached up and kissed Draco's cheek, trying to smooth away the deep crease that had formed between his brows.

"Ron Weasley is an idiot," Draco stated. Harry opened his mouth to defend his friend but Draco interrupted him. "I'm not saying he won't come around, because he always will, and sure I suppose he's good at his job," Harry blanched, was Draco _complimenting_ a Weasley? "but he is, without a doubt, a complete idiot. And I apologize monumentally for thinking that my day could have ever been worse than yours."

"You keep mentioning that day, what happened that made it so awful?"

Draco sighed. "I suppose you'll have to find out eventually. First, my father was basically sentenced to life in Azkaban- which he pretty much deserves, but still sucks goblin nose-hair. Second, my father left me a letter saying that I was to participate in an arranged marriage within the next two months and produce an heir before year's end. Then, work sucked; there was an explosion, my boss is an ass, and I really don't want to marry Astoria Greengrass." Harry pulled back from him.

"You're getting married? Why didn't you tell me? Can't you get out of it?" Harry pushed down the waves of hurt he was feeling at this new revelation, also silently questioning how he had gained any claim to Draco to have a right to feel hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to find a way out of it first, and honestly Harry, at what point between me throwing you against a wall and you getting yourself nearly killed trying to follow me would I have had time to say, by the way, I'll be engaged soon." Draco took Harry's hands. "I'm going to get out of it, I just don't know how. We have a few months anyway, and I'll stall mother until we can think of something." Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at his use of 'we.' He liked the thought of them as a team too.

A/N: Done! I think? Review and let me know your thoughts:)


End file.
